


The Voice in My Head

by inuyori595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AI Jack, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post TftBl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuyori595/pseuds/inuyori595
Summary: “I don’t have a tragic backstory or an arch-enemy or a curse… I’m pretty sure my only setback is my own voice in my head.”





	The Voice in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a Writing Prompt: “I don’t have a tragic backstory or an arch-enemy or a curse… I’m pretty sure my only setback is my own voice in my head.”

Rhys pouted across the large desk at his friend, the purple glow of Elpis in the background. It had been a year since their trip to Pandora, and things were looking good. He was CEO of Hyperion, had made peace with most of the other corporations, and he was living the high life. The only downside? He still had Jack’s AI. At some point the hologram had begged to be taken out of Helios and put back into Rhys, which is exactly what happened. Even now, as his friend blabbered on about something, the holographic image of the dead man, that only Rhys could see, floated about the office.  
“Uhm… Rhys?” Vaughn waved a hand in front of his friend. “Bro?”  
“Huh?” Rhys perked up, realizing he had probably been asked a question.  
“You alright there?”  
“Yeah. I just…” Rhys looked back at Jack, who was dancing behind Vaughn, clearly trying to distract him.  
Vaughn shot the taller man a look of concern. “Don’t go crazy on me, bro. We don’t need another Handsome Jack.”  
“Oh, but wouldn’t that be sooo fun?” The blue hologram grinned in such a way that a shiver ran through Rhys. Even as a hologram that couldn’t do any harm to him, Jack could still scare him. “What’da’ya’ say, kiddo? We could rule the whole galaxy, you and I. Together.”  
“No.” Rhys stated, looking at Vaughn. It had taken a while, but he had learned to hide the fact that he had the evil AI fairly well. “I don’t even have the workings to be the bad guy, Vaughn. You know this. I don’t have a tragic backstory or an arch-enemy or a curse… I’m pretty sure my only set back is my own voice in my head.” Well… his voice. Rhys kept the last part to himself.  
“What about everything that happened on Pandora?” Vaughn asked in unison with the AI, who now stood looking a Rhys with a questioning gaze, arms crossed.  
“That was…” Rhys thought for a moment. Thinking back to everything that had happened all because he had been stupid enough to try and cross Vasquez. Sasha and Fiona were still mad at him about the whole Jack things. Rhys sighed. “That was different, Vaughn. You know that.” Rhys scowled, running his robotic hand over his face.  
“Ooooh, Rhys. Rhysie. Rhysie, Rhys.” Jack cackled, the blue of his coding hissing with the laugh. “You killed so many people. And betrayed your friends too.” The AI watched gleefully as the CEOs face soured. “Those Pandorain bandits would have shot you as soon as you said a word about me. Good thing you didn’t, right kiddo? Or you and I wouldn’t be here.”  
“Right…” Vaughn agreed, clearly not fully believing his friend. He glanced at his watch just then, a look of shock on his face. “Shit. I gotta get back to work, bro.” He stood then, quickly gathering his things. “See ya’?”  
“Yeah.” Rhys smiled, crossing his arms as he turned his back to his friend to look out the giant windows at Pandora’s moon. “See ya’ later, bro.”


End file.
